User talk:PrinceNero
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PrinceNero page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:38, July 22, 2010 RE: Wiki Projects Well that depends entirely upon you and your skills. We currently have: *Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project - for those who are good a writing simple plot summaries of the anime episodes. *Bleach Wiki:Grammar Corner - for those that are good at grammar. *Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner - for those that are good translators (we are in great need of actual japanese translators). *Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Project - for those that are well rounded enough to get good pics, add references, summaries sections up for text reduction and anything else that is required. *Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project - for those that have an attention to detail and can create full pages of information on various fights. *Bleach Wiki:Chronology Project - for those capable enough to go through various chapters, episodes and databooks and find any trace of mention of time passing in the series. Contacts for all these can be found on the Bleach Wiki:Associate Groups page. Though if your wish is to do fights just contact me. Otherwise look over the pages and whats required of the projects and make your determinations. Good luck. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey I saw your message on weedefinitions page so thought id get back to you. Generally you should just be vigilant in fixing grammatical errors that you see in any article on the wiki. However other projects will post on the grammar corner page any articles that need grammar checked, there is currently a page up right now from the anime summary project so why dont you have a go at that one right now. GinIchimaru (talk) 18:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Grammar corner Hey. As far as I know there is no priority. All the articles currently listed for grammar work are newly or recently written articles (as is usually the case) and are equally important. You can pick whatever tickles your fancy out of the list. When you're done you should mark the articles as complete in the Grammar Corner project page. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 11:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC)